Aftermath
by SarahNicole98
Summary: My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. My eyes were wide and my legs felt like Twizzlers. It was amazing I had managed to stay standing this long, considering what I was seeing. A BIG, yellow and black, BIG robot. Did I mention BIG? BumblebeexhumanOC
1. Meeting a Monster

**Aftermath**

"Oh. My. GOD."

My mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. My eyes were wide and my legs felt like Twizzlers. It was a surprise I had managed to stay standing this long, considering what I was looking at.

In the middle of a pile of broken concrete and snapped electrical lines from nearby telephone poles, lay a monster.

A giant, yellow and black, utterly BIG, robot-monster.

Yes, robot. As in, mechanical, humanoid, BIG robot.

Did I mention big?

It was HUGE I tell you! HUGE!

I had a feeling it was alien, not from earth. I don't know how I knew, but that thing was NOT man-made.

I stood upon the edge of the rocky cliff, looking down at it, my bangs falling into my eyes.

Oops! I guess I forgot to tell you who I am.

My name is Chelsea Danielle Jones, Chia to my friends and family. I have jet-black hair, which I inherited from my dad, and blue/gray eyes that change to completely gray when I'm sad or black when I'm mad, which I got from my mom (thanks a _ton_ for the weird eyes, Mom. _Really._). Right at this moment, I'm wearing a gray tank top and camouflage cargo pants with a thick, brown, leather coat that goes down to my knees. My long hair was up in the usual bun, and I was sporting loosely-laced black sneakers.

I mean, who bothers to properly lace their shoes when they see a giant robot death-match outside their home? Some might not have bothered to tie them at all (or even put shoes ON for that matter).

Anyway, I looked down at the robot, to where his (I'm assuming it's a he, if robots can have genders) eyes, or actually, optics, would be.

Suddenly, they lit up to reveal their color; bright, sky blue. And strangely, very innocent looking, if that's possible for a robot. Then again, I'm looking at a GINORMOUS, most likely alien robot. I guess anything is possible, right?

Dang it, I keep getting off track! Eh, blame it on my over-active mind or whatever.

The robot stood up with the sound of grinding gears and metal against stone, and took a step, which to a human, would be, like, 10 steps.

Well, I guess that thing was WAY heavy, 'cause the next thing I knew, I was falling head first over the edge of the cliff, screaming my lungs out as any human would when falling from a 20 ft. cliff.

The distance from the hard concrete below quickly decreased.

10 yards…

5 feet…

10 inches…

Then…

My eyes were squeezed closed, my jaw was shut so tight I was sure it would break, and my hands were clenched into white-knuckled fists.

But I wasn't falling anymore, I was sure of that.

I slowly opened one eye, to see two glowing blue optics looking at me.

I realized I was now sitting in the palm of the robots hand. Suddenly, it started talking!

"That was one close call, there. Are you ok?"

Obviously, I was not ok, 'cause one second I was wide awake, sitting in the palm of a giant robot's hand, looking at him, and the next…

I fainted.

Did I mention that thing was BIG?


	2. 2 Miles From Home

Aftermath

When I opened my eyes, I immediately wished I hadn't.

Not only was the sun super bright and felt as though it was burning me into a crispy Chia chip, but there was also the fact that now I had a giant, yellow and black, robot staring down at down at me with those big blue optics.

I groaned and sat up. I realized that instead of laying on the robot's big, but strangely warm, metal hand, I was now laying on a pile of soft green leaves at the bottom of the cliff. I recognized them from the tree near the edge of the—

Sudden realization hit me like a bullet to the head.

I scrambled to stand up quickly. The robot noticed and picked me up between his pointer finger and thumb.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a voice so dramatically concerned, if I hadn't been so dizzy from the sudden lift off, I would have laughed. But ya know, ya can't exactly laugh when your head feels like it's spinning at a hundred miles-per-hour.

Once I recovered, I looked up at his optics.

"I-I gotta get home. My parents are probably worried sick 'bout me." I managed to say, trying hard not to stare and failing miserably.

The robot nodded in agreement and was about to put me down when he spoke.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Bumblebee. What's yours?"

'Bumblebee. Cute.' I thought.

"Chelsea. Chelsea Jones. But I like to be called Chia." I smiled at him.

I had no idea why, but even though I had just met this robot---Bumblebee, I corrected myself--- I felt like I could trust him completely.

He sat me down on the concrete, and as I was about to start the long, laborious journey back to my house when I heard a "Wait!" and the sound of shifting metal, then the roar of an engine.

I slowly turned to see a shiny 2010 Chevy Camaro rolling towards me. I paused. The Camaro was a bright, golden yellow with 2 black racing stripes. It looked just like… a Bumblebee.

It revved its engine, and finally I noticed that there was no one driving.

There could be only one explanation.

That little Camaro with the coloring of a bumblebee _was_ Bumblebee.

"Hey! Chelsea!" the radio said from the Camaro.

Yep, that was Bumblebee alright.

His passenger door popped open and he honked his horn.

"Hey, I'm real sorry about making you fall. Let me make it up to you by driving you home, ok?"

My options: A) walk the 2 miles to my house B) get into a strange car that can transform into a giant alien robot or C) eat the rest of that melting Hershey's bar in my pocket that I got yesterday.

Though the last option greatly appealed to me, I really didn't wanna walk that far, so I got into Bumblebee. He eased the door shut beside me, and started off down the road.

Ok, well, I guess I should tell you where I am. Well, I'm in a kinda rural area in northern Kentucky. I live in an old farmhouse, minus the farm. The cliff, I mentioned, is near an old, abandoned gas station, like I said, 2 miles from my home. The only reason I had been there last night was because my mom's dog, a little white Pomeranian named Prince, had gotten out of the house late last night after my parents had gone to bed and ran. I hated that little dog, but I loved my Mom and she would be broken hearted if he got away, so I chased it to the gas station. There, I saw a giant robot death match going on. I had stayed hidden behind a tree until one of them took to the skies and the other lay down and seemed to go to sleep. I stayed there, looking at it, Prince long forgotten.

"So, Chelsea, where's your house?"

I was jolted back to reality when Bumblebee spoke. I told him my address and he headed in that direction.

"And please, call me Chia." I added as an afterthought. He chuckled.

"Well then, _Chia_, call me Bee." I smiled.

Soon, we got to my house. I instructed Bee to pull out behind my house, and he obeyed. The lights were all still out, so that probably meant my parents were still asleep. 'Thank GOD!' I thought.

"Uh, Chia?" Bee asked. He sounded embarrassed for some reason.

"Huh?"

"Would you mind if I kinda, ya know, stayed with you? My team is still back in Nevada, and I am in serious need of a recharge."

I was shocked. A giant robot wanted to stay with me? Cool.

"I, uh, I guess. But then I'd have to tell my parents about you. You ok with that?"

"Sure, as long as they don't tell."

I nodded and with a "I'll be back in a few." I got out of Bee and opened the door to my house. I hadn't locked it. I listened, and hearing nothing, I sneaked upstairs to my room.

Quick and quietly as I could, I changed into a better outfit of a black t-shirt with "TOUGH" in silver metallic lettering, faded blue jeans with the knees ripped, and a pair of black boots, and NOT the girly high-heeled kind. I'm talking the real deal: Steeled toed, Leather, rough-soled kind. I loved those boots.

When I was done changing, I sneaked into my parents' room. I shook my mom gently, bringing her back from Dreamland.

"Chia pet? Honey, why you up so –Yawn- early?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Mom, I need you two to get up. There's something outside I need you to see, NOW!" I shook Dad awake as well.

"Mom, Dad, get up, quick. I need you outside in about 5 minutes, ok?"

Dad looked at me like I was crazy. "Why?"

"Believe me, you'll see. Come on!" I rushed out of the room and back outside to Bumblebee.

"So?" His radio said.

"I got 'em up, but I dunno if they'll actually co---"

I was cut off as I saw Mom and Dad walking out of the house dressed in t-shirts and jeans. I ran over to them.

"So what's got you so excited, eh squirt?" Dad said. I grabbed both their wrists and pulled them over to Bee.

"Wow. Nice Camaro. How'd it get here?" Mom asked.

I took a deep breath and started my explanation.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet, Bumblebee."

That's when Bumblebee transformed.

Did I mention he was big?


	3. Can I Keep Him?

Ok. Obviously some people don't get this. Sam and Mikaela will come in WAAAAY later. I'm not exactly a huge fan of theirs, and anyway, this is CHIA's story not theirs. Not all Transformers fics have to have them in it, ya know. She told her parents cuz, well, she kinda didn't have any other choice. I mean, it would be pretty hard trying to hide a car from your parents. Bee transformed because, 1) he needed to show who he was, 2) It would be easier to explain what he was if he transformed, and 3) he likes coming IN with a bang. The thing with the "Did I mention he was big?" stuff is because Chia exaggerates a lot. PERIOD. And no, not every chapter will end with that. Ok. Story time.

Aftermath

(This time, it's Bee's POV)

Chia's parents stared at me, their eyes wide. They looked like if a feather fell in front of them, they'd scream.

Do I dare? I smirked. My prankster side was coming out. I kneeled down.

Oh, yes. I dare.

"Boo."

They nearly jumped out of their skins. I chuckled, and soon Chia joined in. After awhile, she had to lean against me to stay standing. Chia's parents glared at the two of us, but I could see they were happy to see their daughter laughing.

"Chia. What IS it?" Ms. Jones asked. Chia turned around to glare at HER this time.

"Mom, it's a HE. His name is BUMBLEBEE, and I'll have you know, he saved my LIFE!" Chia snapped. Mr. and Ms. Jones and I all looked at her with shocked faces.

'Whoa.' I thought.

"Its okay, Chia. They didn't know." I said, putting a finger on her shoulder. She seemed to relax under my touch.

She smiled up at me, and right then and there my spark fluttered.

'What was that about? I wonder… No, that can't be it… But, still…'

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and sat down, crossing my legs in a human manner.

"I guess I should explain myself better."

Chia and her parents nodded. I began.

"I am an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron, or Autobots for short. We first came to this planet in search of the Allspark, a cube with power greater than you could ever imagine. But there is another group among us, the Decepticons. Autobots wanted to use the cube to gain knowledge and to save our planet. Decepticons wanted to use it for evil, and to destroy our planet. The Allspark was once lost in space, but a few years ago, it landed here, on Earth. There was a huge battle, many bots died, and a boy named Sam, whose ancestor found Megatron, the Decepticon leader, frozen in the Arctic Circle, shoved the cube into Megatron's chest, killing him with power. Two years later, another battle ensued, for Sam had found a sliver of the Allspark, which when touched, gave him knowledge of our race. The Decepticons stole the only other piece of the cube to revive Megatron, who then wanted the knowledge Sam had. The Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, was killed and Sam went on a quest to find the matrix, a key to a machine that could destroy suns to harvest energon, the lifeblood of all transformers. The matrix could also be used to revive Optimus. They found an old Decepticon defect named Jetfire who told them of the matrix and teleported them to Egypt where the matrix was. In the end, Optimus Prime was revived and defeated Megatron and The Fallen, the original Decepticon, who wanted to destroy Earth's sun for energon. After all that, we had nowhere to go. Our planet was a wasteland. So we stayed here on Earth, hiding in plain sight with our ability to transform into earth vehicles. As a great bot once put it, We are more than meets the eye"

This time, Chia AND her parents stared. Chia was first to recover.

"Whoa. So you are an alien." She smirked. "Thought so."

I don't know why, but at that moment, I finally realized how beat up I was. My armor was covered in dents, my paint was scratched, I was REALLY dirty, and I think I had a piece of scrap metal lodged in my side.

Apparently, Chia noticed too. She looked up at me with concern in her blue/gray eyes.

"Bee, are you all right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Just in need of a few repairs is all."

Suddenly, she twirled around to her father.

"Dad! You're an awesome mechanic. Can't you fix him?" She gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

Mr. Jones nodded. "I could try." Chia squealed and ran back over to me.

"Bee! Would that be alright?" I nodded. She clapped her hands, happily, then turned to both her parents.

"So…" She gave a grin, and I knew something was coming.

"Can I keep him?"


	4. Car Wash and Repair

Aftermath

(Once again, Bee's POV)

I smiled when Mr. and Ms. Jones glanced at each other, than nodded back at me and Chia.

"But first," Chia's mom began. My smile faded. "You have to wash him. He's filthy!"

I let out a sigh of relief. I was scared it would be something awful. But no, just a car wash.

Chia giggled. "Ok. Bee, should we get started now or later?" I thought about it and replied,

"Better to do it now so we don't forget."

Chia agreed and went off to get supplies needed. I transformed back into my sleek Camaro form and waited patiently in the cool, green, grassy, yard. Chia's parents went back in the house for breakfast. Soon, Chia came back from the shed with 2 big buckets filled with soapy water and a couple of sponges. She was also dragging a hose.

I shook in excitement. I LOVED car washes.

"Ready, Bee?" She said with a grin.

"_LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!_" I used a song to reply. She giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes." With that, she set down everything but the hose, and turned the nozzle.

An hour later, I was squeaky clean.

While washing me, Chia had discovered that I had been correct. I had a piece of scrap metal lodged in my side.

She had asked her father to come out and check it. Ms. Jones came out to watch. He said it wasn't lodged to deep, and he could get it out pretty easy. So, he got some pliers and pulled it out.

And let me tell you, it HURT.

He'd also started to get out the dents, while Chia touched up on the scratches in my paint.

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate the help!" I said through my radio.

"No problem, Bee. I owed ya one for saving me." Chia smiled. Her mother looked up.

"Speaking of which, what happened?"

"Oh. Well, Prince ran off last night. I followed him to the old gas station. I saw Bee and another bot fighting, and then the other one flew off. I think Bee fainted after that."

"I did NOT!"

"I was looking at him when he woke up. He stood and took a step. The ground shook. I was leaning over the edge of the cliff when he did, and I fell. He caught me. After that, I fainted. I woke up and he had put me on some leaves like a bed. He offered to take me home as a way to make it up to me. And voila, here we are." She finished with a grin. Her father looked concerned.

"Are you all right? Did you get hurt? Did Prince come back with you?" He said.

"Yes, no, and no." Chia replied.

As she said that, we all heard a noise. It sounded like a cross between a bark and a laughing hyena. The Joneses looked at each other and each said in unison,

"Prince."

Ms. Jones got up and ran out to the front of the house. A few minute later she returned with a ball of white fur in her arms.

"Well, look who came back." Mr. Jones said with a grin. He stood up from where he was kneeling next to me and went over to pet the Pomeranian. I noticed he had gotten out all the dents, and with satisfaction, I transformed.

The small dog yapped and jumped out of the woman's arms. Then he walked over to a nearby bush, and proceeded to pee on it. I chuckled when it reminded me of Mojo.

Chia looked over at me, a puzzled look on her face. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, he reminds me of my friend Sam's Chihuahua, Mojo, back in Nevada, that's all." I laughed a little more. "Once, he peed on the Autobot weapons specialist, Ironhide's foot. It was hilarious!"

Chia smiled.

"Well, Bumblebee, you're all fixed up. How do ya feel?" Mr. Jones said, looking up from playing with Prince.

"Great. Thanks again!" I replied.

"Ya know, Bee," Chia started. "You can stay here as long as you want."

I grinned down at the girl.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

I had a feeling that I'd be here for a while.

And I would gladly stay.

Ok. Hope you liked it! R&R. And remember, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! Seeya!


	5. Nightmare

WHAZZUP YOS!? I have once again updated! YIPPEEE!

Aftermath

(Chia POV)

I was standing in a dark place. And I mean dark in both senses of the word. There was hardly any light and I felt like something had, or would, happen here. It was cold. I could see my breath.

I couldn't exactly say what the place looked like. All I knew was that this place was bad, VERY bad.

Suddenly, a dense fog rolled in, shrouding everything in its smoky mass.

The fog spun around me like a miniature tornado. It wasn't super powerful, but it was enough to take my breath away.

I couldn't breathe at all. I fell to my knees, gasping for air, air that was still being choked from my lungs, and air that I desperately needed.

I heard a single voice before everything faded to black. The words it said, were nowhere near nice.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I woke up in a cold sweat. My hands were shaking and tears were unwillingly falling from my eyes.

The dream was still fresh in my mind.

I hopped out of bed, no longer able to stand the stillness, and pulled on my brown leather coat over my black tank top and bright orange pajama pants. I didn't bother with shoes.

I slipped silently down the stairs, avoiding the creaky step at the bottom.

Looking out the side door and I saw Bumblebee sleeping, or recharging as he had put it, out in the yard under the big magnolia tree. I smiled to myself and opened the front door, stepping out onto the cool wood porch. The October air whisked around me, chilling me, but soothing me as well.

I sat down on the front porch step and looked up at the full moon and the twinkling stars, letting my mind go blank.

But if you knew me, you'd know my mind can never stay blank for long.

My mind drifted to the dream. I couldn't remember much of it, only that it had not been a good dream. No. It was a nightmare.

I remembered the words from the end of the nightmare, letting them circle around my mind like a shepherd's dog to sheep: Always there, but moving too fast to really see.

I thought, and hoped, that it was just another dream, that there was no specific meaning, and that the fortune at the end would not come true.

I stood from my step and let out a sigh as my body begged for sleep, but as I opened to door I looked at the moon once more, and uttered the words that haunted my mind.

"Good shall fall, Evil will rise, and your loved ones shall be suffer when they collide."


	6. Better Day

2 chapters in one day!? NEW RECORD!

Aftermath

(Chia POV)

The next day when I woke up, I had completely forgotten the nightmare.

I stood from my bed and walked downstairs, the image of fresh bacon and scrambled eggs clear in my mind.

My mother and father greeted me when I arrived and I almost started drooling when I saw my Mom cooking exactly what I had hoped.

"Go get dressed and then you can eat." My Mom said with a grin. I nodded and ran back upstairs.

Quickly, I changed into a red and yellow striped t-shirt that was one size too big, jeans with grass stains on the knees and my black sneakers. Pulling out my ponytail holder, I let my hair cascade down my shoulders. I brushed it, and then put it back up in a loose ponytail.

As soon as I was done, I raced downstairs, my stomach growling all the way.

"Hey Chia, why don't you eat outside with Bumblebee? He seems a bit lonely."

Looking out the window, her words were confirmed. Bee was sitting, transformed, in the backyard, twiddling with shards of grass. I felt bad. I had almost forgotten him.

With a grin, I nodded to mother, who then handed me a plate full of bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns.

I walked outside. Bumblebee looked up and his optics immediately got brighter when he saw me.

"Good morning, Chia!" He grinned. I smiled back.

"G'mornin' Bee. Mind if I eat out here with you?"

Bee nodded and I sat down in the grass near him, cross-legged, and sat the plate on my lap. I started eating.

While I ate, Bee and I chatted casually. We talked about everything from favorite songs to favorite colors (Bee's was yellow, of course, and mine was turquoise).

After I got done, I returned to the house, putting my dish in the sink. I then ran upstairs and grabbed my iPod and my speakers. I then went back outside.

Bumblebee looked at me, confused, as I set down the speakers and attached the iPod.

"What's that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in the classic "puzzled" look. I had to laugh.

"It's an IPod. You put music on it. These speakers let you hear the music out loud." Bee nodded in understanding.

I turned it on to a song called "DOA" by Foo Fighters. We started listening to it.

_**Oh you know I did it  
It's over and I feel fine  
Nothing you could say is gonna change my mind  
Waited and I waited the longest night  
Nothing like the taste to sweet decline**_

I went down, I fell, I fell so fast  
Dropping like the grains in an hourglass  
Never say forever cause nothing last  
Dancing with the bones of my buried past

Never mind there's nothing I can do  
Bet your life there's something killing you

It's a shame we have to die my dear  
No one's getting out of here, alive  
This time

What a way to go, they have no fear  
No one's getting out of here, alive  
This time

I'm finished, I'm getting you off my chest  
Made you come clean in a dirty dress  
A promise is a promise you kept in check  
Hard to cross a heart that beats it's best

Take a good hard look for the very last time  
The very last one in a very long line  
Only took a second to say goodbye  
Been a pleasure but the pleasure's been mine, all mine

Ain't no way, DOA  
Ain't no way, DOA

It's a shame we have to disappear  
No one's getting out of here, alive  
This time  
This time**  
**_**This time**_

When the song was over, I looked to Bee. He seemed to have enjoyed it.

"Like it?" Bee nodded eagerly.

"Wanna listen to some more?"

"Yeah!"

So that's how most of our day was spent: Sitting outside in the grass and listening to my iPod. Bumblebee liked most of the songs I did, so it was fun. I could only imagine a better day.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Short and boring, yeah, but I thought it was cute. And any Foo Fighter fan, if you haven't, you have GOT to listen to that song! It ROCKS!!!! YIPPEEEEEE!!!!


	7. AN

Dear Readers,

Hi everyone. Look, I know I haven't updated in forever and your probably disappointed to see this, but I have to say something real quick.

I promise you I will not put this or any of my other stories on permanent hiatus.

They will be on hold for a while though.

Honestly, a lot has been going on lately. My family members are constantly in hospitals, not to mention I'm not in a very good writing mood at all. Every time I try to write, It ends up sounding stupid and amateur-ish and overall awful.

So sorry guys! I'll try to convince myself to start writing again, but don't hold your breath.

Sorry again!

- Sarah

PS, I might eventually start a new account to kinda start anew and stuff. If I do, I'll put a link in my profile, so keep an eye out.


End file.
